majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Ageha Kuki
"The solitude of having no one on your level, huh? That must be why she wants to hang out with those people. I'll need to look after her as her senpai."- Ageha in regards to Momoyo |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: AB ' |- |'Birthdate: January 1' |- | Ageha Kuki (九鬼 揚羽) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is the head of the Kuki Group, and wants to conquer the world.. |} Ageha Kuki '(九鬼 揚羽) '''has graduated from Kawakami Academy while also succeeding as the new head of the Kuki Group. STORY Since she has to be in charge of her company, she doesn't have time to fight with Momoyo anymore. Momoyo is one of her closest friends and she has always cared for her ''kouhai. She is the only person who has defeated Ageha. She has a good relationship with the members of Kawakami Temple, even though she practices a different fighting style. Ageha has two siblings. A younger brother named Hideo, as well as a younger sister named Monshiro. She also has a personal butler named Kojuro Takeda. She usually tends to hit Kojuro, regardless of whether he has failed a task or has done a good deed. In the anime/visual novel "Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de" and in a scene in Yukie's route, in the original Majikoi, it is shown that she truly cares for Kojuro, as they grew up together. Though whether it's in a romantic sense or not is unclear. As the head of the Kuki Group, she has the objective of conquering the world and for this very objective, she organized the KOS2009 tournament in Kawakami City offering as a prize ¥50,000,000,000 for the winning team to split amongst themselves. She asked members of the Kawakami Temple to be the Judges and Executioners of the tournament, making it impossible for Momoyo to participate in the tournament. Her real objective was to scout for the best martial artists in the world and convince them to join the Kuki Group so she may use them in her ultimate goal of conquering the business world. She eventually finds a good group of prominent candidates to join the Kuki Group, but she considered it not enough to complete her objective. Her group built the robot, Cookie, with the most advanced technology, to serve humans and when Cookie was finished, it was given to the Kazama Family as a gift. APPEARANCE Ageha has yellow eyes and gray, waist-long hair. Like every other Kuki, the cross-shaped scar on her forehead was placed at birth. She has fair and white skin. THE BIG FOUR Ageha is a member of The Big Four or 4 Devas. She is known as Kuki Ageha of the South. The only person who has defeated her is Kawakami Momoyo of the North in 2008, making Ageha the second strongest member of the group. She seems to be good friends with fellow member of the group; Kurogane Otome and acts as a senpai to Momoyo and Yukie. GALLERY Ageha Kuki 7.jpg|Ageha- Tea Ceremony Ageha Kuki.jpg|Ageha's Last Kawakami Academy Battle Ageha Kuki and Momoyo Kawakami.jpg|Ageha and Momoyo Ageha vs. Momoyo.jpg|Ageha vs. Momoyo Ageha vs. Momoyo 2.jpg|Ageha vs. Momoyo 2 Ageha Kuki and Tsubame Matsunaga.jpg|Ageha and Tsubame Ageha Kuki 11.jpg|Ageha Ready for Battle Ageha Kuki and Azumi Oshitari.jpg|Ageha and Azumi Ageha Kuki 6.jpg|Ageha Enjoying the Fight Ageha Kuki wallpaper.jpg|Ageha Sketch Wallpaper Ageha and Monshiro Kuki Sketch.jpg|Ageha and Monshiro Sketch Monshiro, Hideo and Ageha Kuki.jpg|The Kuki Siblings (Monshiro, Hideo and Ageha) Ageha Kuki- Having a good laugh.jpg|Ageha enjoying a good laugh Ageha Kuki- Descends!.jpg|Ageha 'descending' into battle (Anime) 06437930af638d5dd05e83ea0235a20d.jpg|Ageha and Momoyo in swimsuit attire TRIVIA *She is also a character from the anime, visual novel and manga " They are My Noble Masters" only difference is is that she younger there, which means that Majikoi! takes place after the events of "They are My Noble Masters". **As stated in the story, the protagonist Ren Uesugi is the first guy she kissed. It's because she claims that kneeling down and kiss the master's hand as a token of gratitude is too "lukewarm" for a hot-headed guy like Ren. *Like her little brother Hideo she likes to hug her subordinates but she only does it to the female ones. *Also in Majikoi! A-2 during Monshiro's route it has also revealed that like her brother she likes to be called older sister by Yamato. Category:The Big Four Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kuki Corperation Category:Kuki Family Member